That can't keep me away
by Dounutlovesick
Summary: Kara and Alex find themselves in a Situation, that could change their Relationship as sisters forever.
1. Chapter 1

Kara woke up with a Start. She was confused at first, not knowing where she was. She looked down and realised she was chained to a Chair, her Supergirl attire still on. The Blonde began to panic as she couldn't free herself and started looking around. All of the sudden her Heart sunk. Laying on the Floor on the other side of the Room was Alex. Her sister was laying on the Floor unconscious, with a trial of blood on the side of her Face.

"Alex! Alex wake up!", Kara screamed. " Alex...please", she added more like a whisper.

She was furious at that point, tossing and pulling on the Chains that held her, but she couldn't find a way to free herself. Kara focused and tried to hear her Sisters Heartbeat with her Super hearing, but it didn't seem like is was working. There was nothing she could do so she looked around, knowing that Kryptonite had to be in the Room somewhere. Kara knew Her sister

needed help and right away, so she had to think of a Plan to get to her.

"Heeey! Where are you! Untie me!", she paused," I know you can hear me! Whoever you are, show your Face you coward!"

The Door opened and Kara prepared herself for whoever was coming while still keeping one eye on Alex, who still didn't move.

"Alright alright, calm down.", an unfamiliar voice said after entering.

"Who are you? What do you want?", although scared Kara tried her best to sound confident.

"I will simply conduct an Experiment. Trying to find your weaknesses. Trying to find out who you really are", the Man said, completely dismissing her questions or introducing himself.

He walked over towards Alex, eying the unconscious Agent.

"No! Don't you dare touch her! Get youre Hands away for her!", Kara screamed and pulled on her Chains, but was left ignored by the Man.

"This experiment is very simple. I have been watching you and noticed, that you quite like this Agent. You always seem to...stand a little bit closer to her. Talk a little bit longer with her and look a little bit different at her. I know she means something to you, now I just have to see how much." He stared to Grin." She seems to be the key to find out who you really are.", he said while holding Alex face in his hand, staring at her.

Supergirl got scared. She knew this wasn't just Game, she knew it was a Life or Death situation. If only Alex would wake up. She'd know what to do.

"Alright, lets begin."

"What do you want?", Supergirl asked again, repeating her earlier question.

"See I'm not a big Fan of these 'longe over the top Dramatic Villain speeches' ",he said in a mocking Tone," Ill just get to it."

Kara was shifting in her Seat, looking nervously between him and Alex.

"There is a Bomb in this building. It is set to explode exactly 10 Minutes after I leave this Building. Your Chains will give away exactly 9 Minutes before the Bomb explodes. So all you have to do its get out of here, before the Bomb explodes. Easy enough right?", he stared at Kara, waiting for an answer. As he got non he continued.

"The only catch is you want to get this Agent with you dont you? Oooh I bet you do." He added after he saw the features in her Face get angrier. Well the Kryptonite you been feeling..well its source is right in this Room. You're looking at it." He finished with a smile as looked at Alex.

Kara looked around confused, her eyes went wide as she understood what the manic was talking about.

"What did you do to her! I swear when this is over..."

"Bah bah bah.", he waved his hand as a sigh to shut her up. "I wouldn't waste that much Energy on me. More on the assigned task. See I put a piece of Kryptonite in Agent Danvers Body. It is highly concentrated, so good luck flying with her in your company."

Kara was to speechless to react.

"Oh and here is the best part! It cannot be removed, unless you do a very complicated and risky Surgery and if I am right and she means something to you, I think you two wont be hanging out anymore." He finished with a satisfied Smile.

Supergirl eyes stared to Tear up. She wouldn't let the Tears fall though, she wouldn't give him that. So she just looked him straight in the eyes and tried her best to control her shaking voice.

"I will get out and then I will come for you and you will wish you never set Foot on this Earth. I will Promise you that."

"Whatever you belive Sweetheart. Could luck. See you..or not." He waved her off and exited the Room, closing the Door firmly behind him.

Kara was thinking hard, looking around the Room, trying to figure out a Plan. The next couple of minutes felt like forever, her eyes desperately searching every inch for something that could help her but they kept on falling back to Alex. To her Sister. She could see her slow but steady breathing but there was no sign of her waking any time soon.

She just looked at her and though of all the Times her Sister was there for her, the Times she protected her from Aliens, Bullies or Nightmares. Heck! Even the Popcorn Machine. Alex was always there for her, no matter what. She would give everything she had in a Heartbeat, just to keep Kara save and Happy. The younger Danvers was sure to stop at nothing to do the same thing.

She was ripped ou of her thoughts by a soft click and her hands were all of the sudden free. The Blonde looked at them shocked for a second as if she forgot where she was and what was at stake. Quickly snapping out of it, she moved into action. Rushing over to Alex, a wave of dizziness overcame her as she approached her. The Kryptonite was getting to her, but she fought through it and kneeled next to her sister.

"Alex..Alex wake up come on. We gotta get out of here!" Kara looked at her for a second but no response came, not even a twitch.

Deciding to waste any more time, Kare picked her up and started dragging her towards the only exit of the Room. She was barely able to carry her own Body weight but managed to half carry half drag her across the Floor. Cautiously opening the Door, not knowing what was on the other side, Kara peeked around the corner, much to her surprise she saw a Stairway. Hope sprung to her Face for a slight second, until she saw a sign, showing she was on the 12th Floor. She wasn't sure how much time she had left. Their was no other way then to go down those stairs and trying to make it. Either they both would make it or neither of them. Hell, Kara wouldn't leave her sister behind to die here, while she flew of. They were in this together. Determination was written all over her Face as she threw Alex over her shoulder. Ignoring the Pain, Dizziness and Black spots that were blocking her vision every once in a while. She moved fast, sometimes carrying Alex, sometimes dragging her. She tried to be as gentle as possible, not knowing the extend of the Agents injuries, but she had to get them out of there.

She was on the first Floor, almost seeing the exit of the old building. Her Body was shaking from exhaustion and pain, only a few more Feet to go. She could see the Alleyway outside and started to smile weakly.

"We made it Alex. We'll be alright!", she said out of breath as she continued to carry her.

Just as she finished the sentence, she heard a loud explosion and the building started to shake. Picking up her pace, she made it thought the large doors into the outside, practically throwing both of them into the Alley, the fresh air hitting her Face as she they fell to the Floor. She knew the Building was going to collapse, so she gathered up the last of her strength, crawled over to Alex, barely able to keep her eyes open, and covered her Sister with her Cape and her own Body. There was nothing else she could do, then to hope for the best as the Building came down around them and her world went Black.

Tbc

So what you Guys think? I know my spelling and Grammar is terrible. Apologies for that, but I hope you enjoyed it anyways. Good? Bad? Any suggestions? Id be happy if you let me know.

Thanks

Xoxo


	2. Chapter 2

Kara slowly opened her eyes, a bright light blinding her. She was confused for a second, then realised she was in a Bed, under the Solar wave Machine, back at the DEO. The memories came rushing back to her.

"Alex." She whispered as she tried to get up. The blonde groaning as her whole Body felt sore and she fell back down into the bed.

"Easy Miss Danvers", she instantly recognized the familiar voice with the warning Tone.

"Hank.", she looked around to see him sanding in the Door, leaning against the Frame.

"What happened?",the physical pain was showing in her voice.

"Where is my sister? Is she alright?", she pressed further wanting to get an answer.

"We found you two lying outside an old Warehouse, the explosion set of our Alarms. As soon as our Radars showed that there was Kryptonite involved, we knew you and Agent Danvers were there. We were looking for the two of you for a couple of hours at that point. The search Team found you rather quick. Looked like you got out of the Building the last second."

"Where is my sister? Is she alright?",Kara repeat herself not caring about the other piece of information she was offered.

"Agent Danvers is fine and resting in recovery right now, she 'only' suffered a concussion. A heavy sedation caused her to be knocked out for so long, other than a few bruises, she suffered no other injuries. Thanks to you I assume, by the way we found you. Youre Body cover hers, but got you pretty banged up. You have a few broken Rips, a fractured leg and a small head wound, but you saved her Life.

Kara ignored the last statement, not in the Mood for a Parade right now. She was relived though that Alex was alive and well.

"How long was I out?", her eyes keep staring at no spot in particular on the ceiling, her whole Body still aching.

"About two days, your sister has been awake and asking to come see you every second, but we couldn't let her. We told her she was to weak and you had to recover properly..I think you know the real reason though." He looked at the Floor and waited for an answer from Kara, not wanting to say it himself.

The Blonde just lay there and bit her Lip, forcing the Tears not to Fall.

"First we weren't able to figure out why you weren't healing. Once we separated the two of you and put you in different Rooms..we pieced it together.", he looked at Kara almost as he wanted to apologise for what had happened.

Kara was shaking, trying so hard not to let the Tears fall, she regained herself and turned her head, looking Hank straight in the eyes. Her Face swiped from all emotion.

"Bring me to her. I want to see her."

The Director feared that this Moment would come. "Miss Danvers, in your State we shouldn't risk that big of an exposure of Kryptonite to your Body."

Kara flinched, him saying the word made it real, even though she already knew. Up until then, their was still this tiny chance, that it had been some sort of a Dream she had while she was out. Of course that wasn't the case, it was true, she couldn't hold her sister, or more be held by her sister. The one person she needed to see right now and the one Person that could make everything OK again, was pretty much her biggest treat. She just wanted to cry on Alex shoulder right about now.

"Does she now?" Kara's eyes focusing back to the ceiling.

"No." Henshaw said after a few Moments of silence. Kara closed her eyes, trying not to be overtaken by rage.

"She doesn't even know what exactly happened and how you two ended up outside. We tried keeping her in the dark, not knowing how she would react and what that will do to her. We want her to be fully recovered first." he paused again,"We will fix it though."

Supergirls head snapped out of her Trance and she looked at the Director with wide eyes, her voice so full of Hope.

"You can? You will?" ,she still remembered the guys voice, saying that the Kryptonite cannot be removed. Never.

"We are working on a way to do it. We flew in the best Surgical Teams from all over the country. Your sister is in good hands.I will not stop umtil this is fixed.", he finished and smiled at the Tears of joy that were forming in the young girls eyes.

"Alright get some more rest, you surly need it. I will see you in the morning.", with that he got up and headed for the Door.

"I will, thank you Boss." He gave her a quick smile over the shoulder while exiting the Room, thinking everything would be alright and Supergirl would listen to him for once. Boy, was he wrong. In her Head Kara was already planning on going to see Alex. As soon as Night would hit and the DEO would quit down a little bit more, she would sneak to her sisters Room.

TBC

Ok guys that was chapter two, I know it's not all to exciting but all the action and drama will come soon, no worries. I kind of know where I wanna take this story but I'm not 100% sure. We'll see. What do you think? Hope you enjoyed & thank you for all the nice reviews.

Xoxo


	3. Chapter 3

It was the middle of the Night and other than the DEO Nurse that checked up on her every couple of hours, no one else was around. Kara slowly got up from her bed, her body was still sore, but she wasn't in a lot of Pain anymore, most of her wounds were healing. She knew there were only a couple of other hospital Rooms in the Building and she figured they put Alex in the Room furthest away from her. She started walking and the closer she got to the Room, the more her wounds started to ache. Her ribs weren't completely healed yet and as she got closer to the Kryptonite, and her sister, her healing powers got weaker. Standing outside the Room she was sure belonged to Alex, her body was in pain. She could now feel every rib and every bruise. Hesitating and considering to turning back for a second she looked around, thinking that someone would see her and judge her for not going into her sisters Room.

"Don't be stupid Kara! She's your sister!", she whispered to herself. Feeling stupid even for thinking these thoughts.

The blonde grabbed the handle and started to open the Door slowly. She peaked inside, biting down her lip from the pain. For a slight moment everything went away, all the pain and all the hurt. It was the moment she saw her sister, sitting in a chair next to the window starring outside in deep thoughts. She was wearing a long hospital gown, wich practically swallowed her, making her look smaller than she was. Her pale skin in the moonlight didn't help. She looked really worn out and weak, but probably couldn't sleep because of the same reasons as her smiled weakly as she saw the deep frown on her sisters face, she hadn't even noticed some entered the room.

"Alex", Supergirl said quietly, but loud enough to rip the Agent out of her trance like state. Her head snapped up and she looked at her sisters. Disbelief, Happiness and thousand other emotions crossed her Face in just one second.

"Oh my God Kara! I was so scared.",Alex quickly got up and hurried towards her sister.

Karas eyes went wide as she got aware of the pain again and a wave of dizziness overcame her as Alex was only two feet away now. The pain was to much. The Agent saw the discomfort in the younger girls Face and hurried even more over to her.

"Kara! Whats wrong? I thought you were healing. They told me your doing better!", the concern was clearly noticable in her voice. She stepped closer and touched Kara, trying to steady her as it looked like she was about to collapse. At her sisters touch Kara couldn't keep in together anymore. She let out a little scream and tried to get away from her sister. Alex let her go, seeing how her sister backed away into the Wall behind her, pain and fear in her eyes, she began to wonder what way going on.

"Come on lay down in my bed, you can rest there and Ill call someone in here.", she said as she approached her once more.

"No!", Kara didn't want to be mean, she didn't want to push her sister away, but the pain, the dizziness it was just to much right now.

"Just..some space please. I-I'm..fine.", she didn't know how to break the news. She didn't know how to tell her sister, her protector that she was the one causing her that much pain right now.

"No you're clearly not. Come one it'll be fine. Just lean on me Ill get you to the bed."

Kara couldn't handle it and before she could say anything further her legs gave out and she felt herself falling to the floor. If it wasn't for Alex strong Arms, catching her and gently laying her down. That only resulted in Supergirl letting out another painful scream.

This time it was loud enough to alter the staff. They came rushing in and as they saw Alex standing over Supergirl their eyes went wide. No one moved, they were to shocked. When they saw the younger Danvers laying on the Floor, clutching her sides and crying out in pain, the doctors knew what was going on. A couple seconds went by as they looked at the scene in front of them, not sure what to do. Everyone knew that Alex was the reason why Kara laid on the floor, except for her.

"Do something! Come on why are you just standing there! Help me get her into bed!", she was furious that none of them seemed to recognized the seriousness of the situation as they were just standing there.

The Doctors slowly moved into action, not sure if and how they would tell their respected college that she had to go. They got the half conscious Superhero into bed and started to hock her up to some machines as Alex took a step back to let them work. They looked between each other nervously while they worked, no one wanted to break the news to the older sister.

Like the saviour he is, Director Henshaw walked into the Room. He wasn't sure if he was more worried about Supergirl or angry that she didn't follow his orders. Like always. He walked straight over to Alex and tried guiding her out of the Room.

"What are you doing! No I wanna stay here. I have to make sure my sister is alright!" It didn't matter that he was her Boss, she wasn't listening to him this time, she had to stay and make sure Kara was taken care of. She wanted to hold her and comfort her, like she always did.

"Agent Danvers. You have to leave the Room. Please trust me, just come with me.", he tried his best, not wanting to make a scene.

"No!", Alex screamed. "Let me go! I have to be with her, she needs me!"

Although a lot smaller than the Director, she managed to break free from his grip and rushed over to Kara's side.

"It's alright. I'm here you'll be fine. I got you. I got you.", Alex stroacked Karas hair, trying to comfort her, but noticed how the younger girl flinched at her touch.

"No..A-Alex. Please..don't. I'm s-sorry. Wanted to s-see you." Kara could barly form words she was getting weaker by the second.

"Leave..Please. I-it's to much." It was hard to say who's Heart hurt more with these very words. Alex looked at her sister stunned and Heartbroken. She pulled her hands away and looked at her baby sister, no Idea what was going on.

"What do you mean? Whats wrong? What's happening?" She turned around and looked at her Boss. He looked at the Floor and repeated his earlier order.

"Leave this Room and come with me it will be alright."

"No! I am not leaving until someone tells me whats happening!"

"Agent Danvers..."

"Tell me! Why is she in so much pain?", she interrupted.

"Agent Danvers just come with me I will explain everything when..."

"I want answers right now or..."

"It's you!", Kara screamed with the strength she had left.

The chaotic Room went quit. She didn't want to hurt her sister, but she just couldn't take anymore she wanted her out of the Room and as far away as possible. Things she'd never thought she'd want. It broke her Heart but it seemed like to only way to get her away and to make the pain stop.

"It's you..S-so please..g-go.", no one moved.

"Now!", Alex flinched at the last outburst and looked at her sister with the expression of a kicked puppy. So sad, hurt, confused and plain Heartbroken that it would leave a mark. Her eyes were still glued to Kara as she let Hank guide her out of the Room and down the Hallway.

Alright here is chapter 3! As always I hope you enjoyed and thank you for all the nice reviews. You guys are awesome!


	4. Chapter 4

"So I am causing her pain? I don't get it. How?", Alex looked up from her hands, unshed Tears in her eyes. After they had left the Room, Hank guided her all the way down the Hallway into a private Room where he had her sit down before he started to tell the whole story. She had listened carefully, clinging to every word.

"Yes", her first Tear fell.

"But how? I still don't get it." Alex still wondered Hank didn't tell her about the Kryptonite yet. He was pushing that part as much away possible.

"The person who captured you he.." Director Henshaw took a deep breath, he was sure delivering all this information wouldn't be easy. He knew Alex would take it hard. Everyone would, but especially her. She was practically raised to protect Kara, keep her safe and make sure she was alright. Finding out what had happened, it would break her. Nevertheless, he continued. "...he put a piece of highly concentrated Kryptonite...He put it in your Body."

"Wh-What do you mean?" Alex went about tree different shades of pale in that very moment. "That's crazy! That can't be. There must have been a mistake", she felt like she was in a Nightmare that she couldn't wake up from.

"I'm sorry, it's true. He wanted to find out Supergirls true identity and figured out that you two had some sort of connection. He put the Kryptonite inside of you to see if Kara would just fly of or getting you out without her powers and weak and risking dying with you instead. Like one would most likely only do for family."

She still didn't believed him. The look she gave him, Hank would never forget that look. "No. I'm sorry I don't belive you. There must be a different explanation. This can't be it just...can't."

"Alex...", he used her first Name trying to make her feel more comfortable and trying to show that he wasn't playing around."..lift up your shirt. Just up to your Belly button."

"What?!"

"Just do it, trust me.", he had to make her see. The Agent looked at him a little bit longer and then slowly lifting up her shirt, hearing the seriousness in his voice. She stared at her stomach, not sure what she was looking for. Then she saw it, so tiny it would go unnoticed, if you don't look very closely. There was a tiny scar going alongside her Belly Button so small and blending in, that she didn't even notice until now. She looked up in Horror, she didn't remember the scar ever being there or more important, how it got there.

"He..he opend up my Stomach..and and put something inside of me?", She swallowed. "Kryptonite inside of me?", She wasn't even aware that she was asking the questions, her head was spinning.

"Yes." There was no trying to make it sound better as it was, it was the cold truth.

Without any warning Alex leaped forward and bolted to the Trashcan that was standing in the corner of the Room. She threw up with such violence that the veins in her head were showing. After she was done she turned around and looked ar her Boss. The sudden realisation was clearly visible in her eyes.

"I am hurting her. I HURT her. My presence is making her be in so much pain." Her hands flew to her mouths and silent Tears went down the side of her cheeks.

"No! Agent Danvers it is not YOU that is hurting her. It is just the Kryptonite that..is inside of you. You don't have any part in this."

Alex was past the point of listing. Her sadness and shock was replaced by rage.

"Take it out." She said so quiet that Hank wouldn't have heard it if he wouldn't have been standing right next to her.

"We are working with a Surgical team right now. They are trying there best. It is just..a difficult procedure."

"Take. It. Out...Now." Alex said with clenched teeth. She wasn't having any of what her Boss was saying. She wanted to have this piece out of her. It made her feel so sick and disgusted, knowing some maniac had his hands inside of her stomach, knowing she was hurting her sister. Knowing she couldn't be with her, hug her.

"We are trying our best to.."

"Its not good enough! I want it out Now! I want it out of me! Take this damn think out of my Body!" She was screaming now. She went and grabbed a chair and flung it across the Room. Kicking away a little table and knocking over machines that were in the Room while screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Agent Danvers stop! You are going to hurt yourself. Stop!" Hank grabbed Alex arms strongly with both hand, she trashed in his grip, kicking and screaming.

"I want it out. I'm hurting her! Take it out now or Ill do it myself!" She screamed, turning red and fighting against the strong arms that held her. The commotion was heard outside and a doctor came in the Room, holding a needle in his hand. He looked at the Director, waiting for his consent. As he saw him nod, he moved over to Alex quickly and put the needle in the side of her neck. She didn't notice him walk in and was taken by surprise as she began to feel weak and tired. She knew what was happening. She gripped on to Hanks shirt and looked him in the eyes.

"Please..I-I'm hurting her. I have to protect her..." She said tiredly and her eyes were starting to close. Her legs were getting weaker and she was slowly sliding to the Floor with Henshaw guiding her, making sure she wouldn't hit the Floor and get hurt."..it's my Job..", was the last thing she said before losing complete conciousness and going limp against her Bosses body.

He sat like this for a few moments to process what had just happened. He had just witnessed one of the most brutal and heartbreaking Breakdowns from one of his top Agents. He closed his eyes and took a shaking breath in before picking Alex up and carrying her back towards her Room, being sure that Supergirl was back on the other side of the DEO under the Sun wave machine. As he walked he looked down at the unconscious women in his arms, a sympathetic look on his Face. The next few weeks were going to be though, that was for sure.


	5. Chapter 5

**Two weeks later.**

Two weeks had past and the Danvers sister were already like strangers to each other. They hadn't seen each other and only talked on the phone twice. Neither of them could stand the awkward silence that had formed after a while and no one wanted to voice it but they knew, so it was more like a mutual understanding when they started texting instead. Wich soon also quieted down. Neither of them knew what to say or how to say what they wanted to say. It had never been like that between them, they were always able to talk about everything, but this was different and it tore them apart. Kara tried to see her sister one more time, she couldn't take it anymore and flew to the DEO, just wanting to hug Alex for a minute, taking being in a little bit of pain for a fair trade. As soon as the cameras picked up on Supergirl flying towards the Headquaters though, Alex had left the scene and went on the other side of the huge building, being no where to be found and making it very clear that she didn't want her sister anywhere near her, for her own safety of course. Kara didn't let it show, but took it hard and flew back to her apartment that night, disappointed with a single tear running down her face. That was almost a week and a half ago. Since then there was no other attempt from either side to make contact except the occasional. "Are you ok?" Texts here and there wich where mostly answered short and the conversation was over again.

The last phone conversation they had was a really difficult one. Kara tried to apologise for how she acted in the hospital room, but Alex wasn't having any of it. She felt responsible and terrible for hurting Kara. The younger sister tried to get that thought out of her sister head, saying she had nothing to do with it, but she wouldn't listen. Then the subject with the surgery came up and things got emotional really fast. Kara protested Alex getting the Kryptonite removed, if it meant harming her.

"The Doctors said you would be completely fine, living with the Kryptonite inside your stomach."

"But I wouldn't be fine living without you." Alex had replied in a hurt tone, her sister even considering that she would choose anything over her.

"Alex.."

"No it's alright well just talk later ok? It's been a long day. Take care alright?"

"Yeah sure I will. You to. Bye"

"Bye."

Just like that there last conversation had ended. Tonight was different thought. Tonight was the second week in a row where Kare sat in front of her TV, starting at the frozen screen. Homeland was on tonight and she had paused the recording, as if waiting for Alex to walk through the Door with Pizza or chinese Takeout apologising for being late and telling her some story about Hank having her do some extra work or about some malfunction in the Lab, wich she knew would go unheard by Kara anyways since she only had eyes for the Food that Alex was balancing.

Kara had a smile on her Face, thinking about that seemingly boring and unexciting memory, but it was what she missed the most, just the boring normality with her sister. Her smile turned into a frown as she looked at the paused TV screen again. She couldn't bring herself to watch it without her sister. It would have been like giving up hope on it every changing again. But maybe it wouldn't, maybe that was how it was going to be from now on, the two sister drifting away from each other to what they once were, strangers. Kara didn't tell Alex, but of course she wanted her to get the Kryptonite removed, she just would never say it and even hated herself for wanting it. It was so selfish of her, but she couldn't help feeling that way, she couldn't help wanting to be with her sister. Not trying to think about it anymore, she picked up her Phone and got a text in that very moment, feeling it vibrate in her hand. The text was from Alex.

'Are you watching?' Kara let out a shaking breath and answered.

'No. You?' A reply came only a few seconds later.

'No.I coulden't.'

'Me neither' No reply came for a few minutes.

'I miss you.' Kara wanted to cry, it was like she could hear her sister say it.

'I miss you two.'

She locked her phone, turned of the TV and went to bed. Not wanting to think about anything anymore, she let sleep come over her and welcomed the darkness.

The next morning Kara was woken up abruptly by a loud knock on the Door. She stumbled to the Entrance, not expecting to see Director Henshaw standing on the other side.

"Boss!", Kara said in surprise, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes and blushing slightly. She looked like she was twelve, her hair in her ponytail and pink clouds on her pyjamas. "What are you doing here?"

Her embarrassment turned into worry really quick as she thought of the only reason why he would show up at her Door. "Is Alex ok?", she said with wide eyes.

"Agent Danvers is perfectly fine. She just asked me to stop by and give you this."

He handed her a sealed letter with her Name written on it, she recognised the handwriting as her sisters immediately.

"Ill leave you to it. Have a good day Miss Danvers."

"You to." Kara mumbled, still staring at the letter as she closed the Door again. She sat down on her couch and opened the letter, slowly beginning to read it.

 _Dear Kara,_

 _I know it's weird writing you a letter, but a phone call or text would have seemed to impersonal. I wanted you to touch something I touched. I am letting you know I am doing the surgery. Today. By the time you read this I will be already under. I'm sorry I didn't tell you I just didn't want to argue or explain myself to you. I made this decision and I'm going to live with the consequences. The Doctors are hopeful. It took then a while, but they figured out a way. I never told you this, but I am so deeply grateful for you. You are the Reason I am who I am. Before you came to live with us I was an obly child, I was the star, but that wasn't at all what I wanted to be. When you came along I finally had a purpose. A reason to do good, because I always had youre puppy dog eyes looking at me. I had to be a good Role Model. I was a big sister now and had to make sure you were protected, taken care of and loved. This whole situation made me realise how selfish and wrong I was all those years.I always tried to protect you and be there for you, at least I thought thats what I was doing, but in reality I am putting you in so much more Danger. I am the only link between Kara and Supergirl. Through me people will find out who you really are. Through me they are going to get to you and hurt you. I can't let that happen so after the surgery I will leave. You have your life together here and you don't need a big sister to hold youre hand anymore. It will be enough if I watch from a far. So this is goodbye. I can understand if you are mad and don't won't to see me. I won't expect you to. The one thing I have realised through all of this is that with or without this piece inside of me, I am your biggest Kryptonite._

 _Goodbye sister. I love you._

 _Alex._

Kara had tears running down her face she didn't even noticed. She was mad, hurt, shocked and so many more things. She thought that it maybe wasn't to late, that maybe she would make it to Alex in time and made her realise that she shouldn't get the surgery and on top of everything, that she shouldn't leave. Even if they couldn't be with each other in Person. She wanted to have her sister near. Not even 2 minutes later she was at the DEO. She ran inside and looked around not seeing Hank anywhere. She kicked herself mentally, he wouldn't even be back here by now he was only at her apartment 5 minutes ago.

She walked around towards the medical wing and started to feel weak as she approached the Door at the end of the Hallway. Although it got harder for her to keep herself up while walking, she had hope now. Knowing that her sister was in that Room. All her wounds had healed so she wasn't in any Pain, just the dizziness and weakness that was making her stop and breath for a short moment. She opened the Door and almost fell into the Room, but was able to catch herself and regain her balance. Alex looked up in shock, not expecting Kara to show up. She jumped out of the bed and almost ran towards Kara to try and steady her, seeing the discomfort on her younger sisters Face, but then she remembered and bolted to the other side of the Room, trying to put as much distance between them as possible.

"Kara! What are you doing? Leave you're hurting!", Alex said pressed against the wall of the far corner. She couldn't stand that she was doing this to her.

"How could you?" Kara spat out. All the other emotion she felt earlier were replaced by one...Rage. Alex looked at her little sister, she would never admit it to anyone else ever, but she was slightly terrified of her. She had never seen that much anger in her sister eyes, at least not directed towards her.

"Kara. You should get out. This much exposure is not good for you."Alex tried to avoid the subject and Kara ignored her sisters plead to leave.

"How could you think that I could live without you?" Karas voice began to crack, her features began to soften. She was grabbing on to a chair that was standing, the strength leaving her body slowly. It took all of Alex self control not to run over to her sister. "How could you ever thinking about leaving me alone? How could you think I would be alright without you?" The disapointed and hurt look she was getting from Kara was far worse than the anger. It stunned Alex Heart.

"Kara. I would never want to leave you. It's just..I have to protect you, make sure yore safe and I'm putting you in Danger."

"No you're not! It's crazy you would even think that." Karas voice got softer. "Just don't leave me..please." She begged like a little child would, clinging on to the chair, it was a heartbreaking scene.

"You should go. Kara I'm serious. The Kryptonite it's..."

Before she could finish Kara collapsed to the floor, her legs giving away. Alex eyes went wide, she never felt so helpless.

"Just come here and hold me..please." Kara begged again and looked up from the Floor all her anger was long gone, she just wanted her sister.

"Kara I can't." The conflict was clearly visible in the older ones eyes."Ill hurt you even more."

"We'll then I'll come." Kara slowly started picking herself up from the floor in an attempt to walk over to Alex. She knew that her sister couldn't get away from her this time. The only exit was the Door the Hero had come into and Alex would have to step over her sister to get out and she wouldn't do that. The Agent started to look around nervously, seeing that her sister was serious and really trying to get over to her.

"Kara! No stay away from me! The Kryptonite.."

"Than can't keep me away." She said a little out of breath and she continued to struggle to get up.

Alex couldn't take the scene in front of her anymore, her sister could be very stubborn and would eventually make her way over to her or tried until she would pass out. She pushed the screams that were telling her not to go over there away and rushed over to Kara. Needing to hold her more than she realised. Kara immediately was wrapped in her sisters arms and never felt anything so beautiful but painful at the same time.

"P-promise me you won't leave." Supergirl clenched her teeth, trying to hold it together.

"Kara.." Alex was holding her sister, the younger girls head was buried in her neck as Alex chin was resting on her neck.

"Just.." she took another shaking breath. "..Promise."

"I promise", Alex answered after a moment of silence. She knew her baby sister wouldn't drop the subject until she had what she wanted.

Supergirl lifted her head, looking her sister in the eyes, she had almost forgotten how much love were reflected in them.

"No matter what?", she asked as she searched her sisters face for any injection that she could be lying

Alex stroked her sisters cheek and answered with silent Tears running down her Face.

"No matter what." She said as kissed Karas forehead. The younger sister closed her eyes from exhaustion. That was the first time since they were kidnapped that she felt safe and like everything would be alright.

TBC

Hey guys. I'm happy that your enjoying the story so far. I can't thank you all enough for taking the time to review and saying such nice thinks. It really makes me smile.

Thank you,

Xoxo


	6. Chapter 6

The sisters were wrapped up together on the Floor when the Doctors came in to take Alex to the surgery. Both of them were sobbing. Kara maybe a little more than Alex, but they both let out all the pain and frustration from the last few weeks. Maybe even the last few years. They just cried and found comfort in each others cry. Kara had become really exhausted and wanted to get out of the Room, but she just couldn't. Letting her sister go again would be way more painful than what the Kryptonite was doing to her body. The Doctors pressed further, saying they really had to start the surgery, but everybody knew they just needed a reason to separate the sisters without stating the obvious. Everyone at the DEO knew how hard it had been for both felt her sister nod and seconds later she was picked up and peeled of her, suddenly feeling cold and lonely. Everything was a blur as she felt someone lifted her into their arms and carried her out. She glanced at her sister on last time, she was still sitting on the Floor in the same position, looking up with red and puffy eyes.

"I love you.", it came out of Kara barley a whisper.

"I love you to.." Alex replied with a shaking voice.

That was about 3 hours ago. Now Kara was back in her sisters Room, but without her. She was still in surgery as the younger Danvers paced back and forth nervously. The Superhero was thinking all kinds of scary thoughts and began to freak out a little bit. She let out a breath and sat down in a chair, leaning back and trying to relax a little bit. She closed her eyes and concentrated on her breathing, just like Alex has showed her when she woke up from Nightmares as a Child. Her breaths became more steady and calmer and without even realizing it she was fast asleep after a couple of minutes.

"Miss Danvers." Kara was woken as she heard her name and she felt a hand on her Shoulder. She shoot up very fast, almost bumping in to the Person, she hadn't realized that she feel asleep.

"What..Who? Whats going on? How is Alex? Is she out of surgery." She looked around confused.

"Miss Danvers. Relax, your sister is still in surgery. I just came to check up on you."

"Oh..OK thank you Boss", Kara rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and sat back down. Hank pulled up a chair and sat next to the Hero, feeling bad for not checking on her earlier. He knew how much Kara needed her big sister and how hard it must have been for her.

"How long is the surgery going on for?"

"About 4 hours."

"Mmhm..", Kara just nodded and looked at the floor, starring at no spot in particular. It was silent for a moment and then he spoke again.

"Glad you got here in Time to see her before the surgery.", he said in a soft voice. One that he rearly used with either of the girls, but when he did, it was full of concern and love.

The statement made Kara's head snap up and she looked him in the eyes, suspect written in her face."You weren't supposed to bring it to me until much later, right?", She kept eye contact with him as a smile started to form on his lips.

"We'll lets just say there wasn't any traffic, like I expected.", he finished with a had a soft smile on her face as she placed her hand on his knee. "Thank you.", she said in a somewhat serious tone, so he knew that she really meant it. "For everything."

"Anytime Supergirl."

The moment was cut short as a Doctor with a chart walked into the Room. Both the Director and the Hero shoot up from their seat immediately and looked at him with eyes full of questions and concern. No one said a word, it felt like no one was even taking a breath. The Doctor finally spoke.

"Miss Danvers, if I could talk to you privately please."

His tone terrified her. Everyone at the DEO, except for Henshaw of course, directed her as Supergirl, even though most of them knew how she was. It just felt right so call the girl by her Hero Name.

"No. Everything that you have to say you can say in front of Director Henshaw." The Doctor looked between the two for a moment and then took a deep breath as he started to speak.

"We went into surgery with Agent Danvers about 4 and a half hours ago and durring that time.." Supergirl cut him of.

"Just say it like it is. I don't the blah blah.", Kara had a stern look on her Face, her voice was cold. She didn't wanted to be mean to the Doctor, but she just wanted answers. Not knowing what was going on was becoming to much.

The Doctor sighed and put up a professional front. Thinking of Kara as any other Family member of a patient, not a Superhero.

"There were complications.",he finally spoke. Kara closed her eyes and she could feel Hanshaw put a hand on her shoulder for the second time tonight. She cling to every word as the Doctor continued.

"Her Body reacted badly on the attempt to remove the Kryptonite. She lost a lot of blood and went into shock, at 3.15 PM her Heart stopped."

Kara shut her eyes really tight, but the Tears still managed to escape.

"I am sorry to tell you this, but your sister was declared Dead 30 minutes later. We tried everything we could, I am so sorry for your loss."

Kara opened her eyes and everything was a blur. She saw the Doctors lips moving, but couldn't hear a word he was saying. Everything was in slow motion. She looked over at her Boss, seeing an apologetic look in his eyes. All of the sudden it all came back. The noise, people calling her name, everything was so fast, she couldn't breathe. And then it hit her. Her sister was dead. She was gone, no there anymore. Just...gone.

She felt numb. Without a word she started walking towards the Door, pushing everyone aside who tried to stop her or talk to her. She started to fly. Not sure where to exactly, but she just flew, feeling completely empty. When she saw an old junk yard she landed there and looked around. All of the sudden all the emotion came flooding back to her at once. But as always one was the strongest, Rage. Supergirl started to scream, throwing around car parks, whole cars, hitting metal with her fists. She didn't care if anyone saw when she used her Heat vision screaming as the laser came out of her eyes. She also didn't care if she blew out her powers, what was the use anyways. Her sister was dead. At the thought her powers intensified and she pretty much melted a pile of old cars in seconds. Hanshaw flew in behind her, in his Martian Form. He landed and tried to pull Kara back to reality.

"Miss Danvers! Stop!" He was back to the Director as she grabbed her with both his arms.

"Kara. Please Stop." His voice was strict yet pleading at the same time.

Kara finally gave in and turned around, she looked at her Boss, tears clouding her vision as his features were starting to blur and she could hear someone call her Name.

"Miss Danvers." Kara opend her eyes and shoot up from the chair. She looked around hecktick and confused.

"My sister. No! Alex..where is she?,"

The Director saw that the younger girl starting to hyperventilate and gripped her shoulders tight.

"Miss Danvers. Kara. Look at me."

Kara finally began to master all of these overwhelming senses and emotions and came to a rest and looked Hank in the eyes, Tears streaming down her Face.

"Wh-Where is my sister?"

A smile formed on the Directors Face. "Agent Danvers is fine. She is awake and asking for you."

Kara threw herself onto her Boss, she started to sob into his strong shoulders, out of happiness and out of relive. It felt like a thousand tons were lifted of her shoulders and she could finally breathe again. The Director was taken back, but then his face softened and he held the blond, sobbing mess in his Arms.

After Kara was empty of all her Tears, she looked up.

"Did it work? Can I see her? H-Hug her?"

"You can find that out for yourself. Right this way." The Director finished as he let go of the Alien and guided her out of the Room, a smile still on his Face.

TBC

Hey guys! Sorry this chapter took me so long, but i was just not getting it right. But there you go. I hope you guys enjoyed & it wasn't to mean of me sorry lol. Anyways let me know what you guys think & if you habe any suggestions or something.

& as always thanks you so much for all the awesome Reviews & kind words.

xox


End file.
